


Still

by a_variant_of_roar



Category: you - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:15:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22801621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_variant_of_roar/pseuds/a_variant_of_roar
Summary: She was still.Still in his head.Still rejecting this side of him.Still in the basement.
Relationships: Guinevere Beck/Joe Goldberg
Kudos: 4





	Still

"I've finished this, too."

He looked up.

_It had been a while since Paco dropped by last. You remember how fun it was last time._

He said so.

"School."

_That does suffice. After all, school matters more, you would understand best, wouldn't you Beck?_

"I'm here till dinner. Mum's got night shift again."

_Guess we're gonna have company tonight. You would love some company, wouldn't you?_

The book store isn't busy. It never is. There's a new assistant at the store again.

_What do you feel like for dinner tonight? You probably don't want the new chilly I'd tried. You would probably like some Italian._

"Run errands? That's the least I could do."

It's soon closing time. It's quite outside. It is quiet inside.

"Paco, look at how you've grown!"

_He has, hasn't he? I've always wanted kids, but you couldn't. This already takes so much out of you._

A glass wall separates the meal.

Pleasant conversation flows through the holes in the plexiglass. 

There are no candles, but the pleasant company makes her eyes sparkle.

_You get so bored alone, right Beck? I should get someone for that_


End file.
